


sweet love

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Crack Pairing, Cute Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Haru x kiku, flowersforvrains19, kiku x Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: 14 year old Haru has pure love and is love with 16 years old  Kiku Kamishirakawa . Does kiku has feelings for Haru as well? Haru is a human in this fanfic. This is au fanfic. i don't own vrains.  sorry for errors.





	sweet love

14 year old Haru was on his way to give 16 year old Kiku Kamishirakawa some Lilac flowers that symbolize pure love. Haru was thinking about Kiku on his way to her place. Haru said " I love everthing about her. I love her eyes. I love her smile. I love her laugh. I love her hair. I love her no matter what she do. I love everything about her. I think I am in love with her. If she likes someone else, I will undersrand and I will hope they become a good couple but I will still love her no matter what. ".

5 minutes later, Haru was at Kiku's home, He knocked at her door. Kiku answered the door and said in her cute voice " Hello, Haru, what are you doing here?". Haru blushed hard and said " I got a gift for you". Kiku said with a blush on her face " you can come in". Haru blushed while coming in Kiu's place. Haru asked " so where you want to talk at". Kiku blushed hard and said " in my bedroom,can you give me piggyback ride there?". Haru blushed hard and said " of course, kiku". Kiku got on Haru. He carried her to her bedroom. When they got to kiku's room, Haru said while blushing "here is your gift" handing over Lilac flowers to kiku. Kiku said while blushing " they are so pretty. you are very cute, Haru!".

Haru blush so hard that his entire face was red. Kiku said with a cute voice " do you have a crush on me?" while blushing. Haru said in his cute voice " I am in love with you. I love everything about you. It feels like pure love to me. I understand if you don't like in that..." before Haru could finish what he was saying Kiku missed him on the lips in a romantic way. " Kiku" Haru said in his cute voice. Kiku said " Haru, I am in love with you no matter what".

Haru said " kiku" with tears of joy in his eyes kissing kiku on the lips. " Haru.." kiku said while kissing Haru back. Haru and kiku went to lay dwon on her bed as boyfriend and girlfriend. When they went to sleep, Haru and kiku holding each other hand and Kiku went to sleep on Haru's chest in a highly romantic way and they both loved it. No one could destory their love.


End file.
